johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Video Game Women
In many video games there was women. Because where were the "male" protagonist be without them. Over the years they went from playing the role of "Damsel in Distress" in that they were kidnapped by the main antagonist and must be rescued by the main male protagonists from being formidable heroines, warriors and even martial artists in their own right. This will be my own top 10 list of women in video games 10. Princess Peach Description Princess Peach kicks off the list as she's the more memorable female video game character in early video gaming and unlike Pauline from Donkey Kong she also has more personality. Usually, she plays the old, boring role of "Damsel in Distress" as Bowser Koopa more times than not kidnaps her, leaving the Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) having to rescue her from Bowser's forces. But as always with the Mario Bros. they eventually rescue her and bring peace to her kingdom, not that Peach deosn't reward the fine heroes for their abilities and their bravery. She also bakes cakes (for either Mario and Luigi or for the entire Mushroom Kingdom as she often throws parites). But over the years, Peach has proven that she can also be quite formidable when it comes to not only the many sports events that mario and his other friends compete in, but also when it comes to fighting as she has fought monsters along with Mario *and* Bowser in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars ''and even rescued the Mario Bros. in ''Super Princess Peach. Though, the problem surrounding Princess Peach is that she'll always carry with her is the undeniable fact is that she is known to play the "Damsel in Distress" role in most Mario games she's been in. So, Peach is at #10 on the list. 9. Tifa Lockheart Description Tifa Lockheart grew up in Nibelheim as her childhood friend Cloud Strife, while Cloud had the desire to join the warrior group known as SOLDIER, Tifa joined the warrior group known as AVALANCHE and this is where she got her fighting skills from. She also runs a bar in the heavily populated city of Midgar, sometimes she would be a private dancer for rich tycoons in the city. As she joins Cloud in his journey to stop another former member of SOLDIER named "Sephiroth" she has proved herself to be one of the better female members in Cloud's group. One of her other better qualities is that she doesn't get mad or jealous over Aeris Gainsborough (who she has a crush on Cloud, but eventually dies) or Yuffie Kisaragi (who is at times childish). Tifa is also one of the better looking video game women, as she has her very own line of fans (especially male gamers). 8. Ling Xiaoyu Description Ling Xiaoyu was born to a chinese master who knew a lot of forms of chinese martial arts. As she got older she was sent to a Japanese school where she met Jin Kazama. But knowing that she has known about the "Devil" gene within Jin Kazama she competes in the "King of the Iron Fist" tournament in order to save him. Despite that she's only a high school student but her fighting skills are top notch. But it's not just her fighting skills that the reason she deserves recognition. It's also her style, unlike Sakura from the Street Fighter series of games, Ling has more hair (though always puts it in pigtails) but also has a better sense in fashion, despite that most of her outfits are some kind of chinese female dress (except in Tekken 4 where she wears more modern clothing which includes sneakers and a jogging jacket) the dress changes in every game she's in. plus, her face is kind of cute as well. 7. Kasumi Description Now, I've never payed a Dead or Alive game. But I do understand that it's female dominated as some of the female fighters are quite good looking, and some of them can make you think "Looks *can* kill". But anyway, Kasumi is a member of a ninja family who competes in a tournament known as "Dead or Alive" under the protection of either her brother Hayate or Ryu Hayabusa (from Ninja Gaiden), though she does fight but has a strong disliking to it. Luckily for Kasumi, she can on an occasion can escape from her hard work as a ninja and go to a Tropical Paradise. She also has good fashion sense as she can also wear regular clothing as well as having a long line of bikinis as well. She is (if you don't know already) a Princess and unlike Kitana from Mortal Kombat, she has personality. 6. Mai Shiranui Description Mai Shiranui was (for the most part) SNK's answer to Capcom's Chun-Li. She fights with a Japanese fan (like Mortal Kombat's Kitana) and she also utilizes fire from whatever is in the back of her when she fights, she also has some powerful kicks and even uses her rolling attacks. But what puts Mai on this particular list is her looks and somewhat her personality. Her upper body is what brings her much attention to a lot of male gamers (which I personally don't care for), she also has a playful attitude when she doesn't fight. She also likes to dress in prety Kimonos (even when she wins the fight, she magically dones on a Kimono). Though, (and I appologize to those hopefull male gamers who're bachlors) Mai is smitten with Terry Bogard's brother Andy. 5. Taki Description Taki is (like Kasumi and Mai) a Kunoichi (meaning Female Ninja). But unlike the 2 preceeding Kunoichi, Taki is very adventurous and has helped many warriors on her journey to find the demonic weapon known as "Soul Edge" and destroy it. Though, she runs into Mitsurugi quite a bit, but manages to defeat him as she did with pirate Cervantes. Though, her only defeat was to Link from The Legend of Zelda but she continues on her journey and though she would eventually turn against her master Toki, she is still determined to find Soul Edge. Taki is one of more memorable characters in the Soul Blade, now she does have quite the upper body, but it's her legs is what takes the pizza, her legs does just as much damage to her oppoent as her ninja swords do. Though, unlike Kasumi and Mai, Taki doesn't have much in the ways in fashion or personality, but she has power to match anybody. 4. Kokoro Description Now, you may never guess that somebody who is supposed to be gentle like a Geisha to have a formidable fighting prowess, Kokoro throws these rules out the window. Her desire to fight is to satisfy herself, but after the tournament she went back to being a Maiko. Kokoro makes the list is because of her calm dimeanor outside the tournament, plus she also has quite the fashion sense as she can wear traditional Japanese Kimonos, chinese dresses as well as modern wardrobes as well, plus she can also play volleyball very good. So, you have to give Kokoro credit for doing so much...for a Geisha. 3. Samus Aran Description Samus Aran is *the* first Female hero of a video game. Though, at first she may not look like a female underneath that bulky suit. But when she defeats her rival Mother Brain in a timely fashion, she'll freely show to you that she's a woman underneath. In her recent space adventures, she notices that her old battle suit was damaged and had to don a more athletic one, but even with it she can still defeat Mother Brain's forces. She has also shown that she can prove to be a formidable fighter against Mario and Link in Super Smash Bros. Though, she doesn't have much in the way of fashion or personality, but she'll be forever remembered to the the first female hero in a video game. 2. Princess Zelda Description Another Princess, but Zelda is one of the more unique Princesses. Though she as well played the "Damsel in Distress" role in her early games making Link either rescue her or relieve a spell that was upon her. But in her more recent games, she has become more interactive with Link to (more indirectly) help him on his quest to defeat Ganondorf and recover the Triforce. Being the bearer of the Trifore of Wisdom, she is also wise in the ways of hyrule, it's culture and its history. She has also posed as many other characters that also help Link such as Sheik or Tetra. She also has proven to be a formidable fighter not only in Super Smash Bros. ''but in her recent quest ''Twilight Princess. Though, there's little in the way of fashion for Zelda, but her nice, kind and knowledgeable personality is what makes her one of the better video game women. 1. Chun-Li Description Now, if Samus Aran set the bar for video game women, then Chun-Li definately raised that bar. As being the first video game woman in a tournament fighting game. As being an agent of Interpol, her aim is to take down M. Bison and avenge the murder of her father at the hand of Bison. She has definately proved that she has the ability to take down even the most powerful of men (including Ryu, who's impressed by her fighting ability). Perhaps her best quality is her legs, as she can kick much harder than probably any of the other fighters. Though, she doesn't have a lot in the way of fashion, but she's very nice, kind and caring as she does care for her opponents as well as children. But just her apperence in Street Fighter 2 is what made her #1. Recently however, I've found some more fine video game females that deserve an honorable mention. Unfortunately, they didn't make the list (for good reasons). Honorable Mentions Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Kitana has at one time thought that she was the assassin of the emperor of Outworld: Shao Kahn. But, when she encountered the warriors of Earthrealm (the newly titled Champion of Mortal kombat, Liu Kang in particular) she went to venture to discover her past, she has learned a lot (especially the fact that she's the princess of her realm of Edenia) and joined the Earthrealm warriors and hlped Liu Kang defeat Shao Kahn twice (in the Outworld tournament and when Kakhn invaded Earthrealm). She has also liberated her realm of Edenia from the rest of Kahn's Outworld forces. Kitana is also the first female fighter to catch the affections of a male fighter (Liu Kang), and who balmes him she has long, flowing hair and (when she's not wearing her assassin's mask) a great face as well (something that Mileena covets). She may be a princess, but instead of being the damsel in distress, she helps her allies in defeating their common enemies. The reason she didn't make it on the list is because...well she may be good looking, but she's not kissable. When she does kiss her defeated opponent, they swell up and explode. Total bummer. Athena Asamiya (Athena) Once a warrior goddess who saved her ancient land, has become a warrior pop singer with great magical powers. Nowadays however, Athena competes in the King of Fighters tournaments. With her magical powers has proven her worth in the tournaments, but she's really no match for other determined fighters (E.G. Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard and her Capcom rival Guile). Athena is mentioned is because of her long,flowing hair and her incredible fashion sense (she changes unifroms and sometimes her hair every year for the KOF tournaments) eventhough she's not powerful, but she fights with style. The reason she didn't make it on the list, is that she needs to stick to martial arts training instead of her singing career. Sure, she can defeat most pop artists today on the stage, but she's still no match against a serious fighter in the ring.